The Day Prussia Blew Up Germany's House
by JarOfBittersweets
Summary: Prussia blows up Germany's house and Germany is mad. But when Prussia comes back from attempting to live at Austria's, he is acting like Italy! England over hears and offers his help. Yes, this is the day when Prussia blew up Germany's house. Crack. Rated T for a little bad language.


Germany: *Is finally home after a long day at work.* Finally home. Now I can—Vha...VHAT ZE HELL HAPPENED TO MEIN HOUSE?

Prussia: WEST, I BLEW UP YO HOUSE WITH MY AWESOMENESS! BOOM! And some dynamite...

Germany: Wha- YOU IDIOT, VHY ZE HELL DID YOU DO ZAT!?

Prussia: BECAUSE I'M AWESOME!

Germany: NEIN, YOU ARE NOT AWESOME!

Prussia: YO JUST JELOUS BROHAM!

Germany: YOU MADE US BOTH HOMELESS, DUMKOPH!

Prussia: Oh...AWESOME I'M A HOBO!

Germany: *Face palm.* I'm going to put you in training with Italy, Prussen.

Prussia: I'LL JUST BEAT ZE STUPID OUT OF HIM!

Germany: Vhat? Oh, nein, I know, Italy is a weak stick.

Prussia: CAN I POKE YOU WITH HIM IF HE'S A STICK?

Germany: NEIN! I VHILL BATTLE YOU WITH MEIN SCHTICKY FRIEND!

Prussia: So me with Italy versus you with Japan...Hmm...Can we switch?

Germany: ...Nein.

Prussia: VHY AM I ASKING YOU? OBEY YOUR OLDER BROTHER! I WANT JAPAN!

Germany: YOU ARE THE ONE WHO LIVES IN MEIN BASEMENT!

Prussia: ...Touché.

Germany: If you want to fight, you can take Austria though.

Prussia: Great idea. I'MMA GO LIVE WITH AUSTRIA!

Germany: GUT!

Prussia: *Leaves.*

Germany: WAIT! NEIN!

Prussia: *Comes back with frying pan marks.*

Germany: ...Hungary did zat, didn't she?

Prussia: JAAAA~ *Falls down*

Germany: *Thinks* Maybe she managed to smack some sense into him...?

Germany: Prussia, you're not sleeping, get up and we're going to live with Japan.

Prussia: ...Doitsu...?

Germany: Vhat?

Prussia: PASTA~!

Germany: ...Oh mein Gott.

*Meanwhile, England comes*

England: Where did you say to go, Flying Mint Bunny? Oh, over there? ...Why are Germany and that other nation over there, though? And why is the house destroyed?

Germany: Vat ze hell? Prussia, vhy do you sound like Italy?

England: *Listens in.* Prussia talking like Italy...?

Prussia: I don't know Doitsu~

Germany: Hm...it was probably Hungary hitting you over ze head with her frying pan...how to fix this...

England: A...Ah! Germany! Perhaps I can be of some assistance!

Germany: VHERE ZE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?

England: My bunny friend told me to come here. I thought I could assist with my magic to cure Prussia!

*Prussia hugs England.*

Prussia: THANK YOU FRIEND!

England: Um...you're welcome? *Looks to Germany.* What happened, anyway? He's extremely out of character.

Germany: Hungary hit him with ze frying pan. And thank you for your offer, but I think some REAL assistance could be used...

England: Hmph! My magic, fake you say! Fine! Maybe I won't help you then if you doubt my skills!

Germany: N-Nien! It's just...

Prussia: Come on, Doitsu! Please~?

Germany: *Glances to Prussia* *Sigh* I-I suppose I could let England help...

Prussia: Yay~!

Germany: Only because two Italies is bad enough.

England: You'll see...my magic isn't fake...*to Prussia* Now Ita- ahem, PRUSSIA, I'm going to draw a circle, a magic circle, and you're going to stand in the middle of it. *Jumps down to basement. He pulls out a white chalk stick and starts drawing the circle.* Now, just stand in the middle...

Prussia: Okay~!

Germany: Hold on, England, vhat are you going to do?

England: *Smirks* Just watch.

*England pulls out cape out of his bag and puts it on. He grabs his spell book and opens it.*

England: Magic mirror Excalibur disgustus Gravitatus levidate Dora the Explorer.

*Magic circle starts to glow.*

England: Magic mirror Excalibur disgustus Gravitatus levidate Dora the Explorer. Magic mirror Excalibur disgustus Gravitatus levidate Dora the Explorer!

*A big flash appears. When it fades, Prussia is laying down, only in his underwear, that has Tweety on them. Germany and England walk cautiously up to Prussia.*

Germany: ...Prussen...?

Prussia: ...West...?

Germany: Pru—

Prussia: VHY ZE HELL AM I IN MY UNDERWEAR? DID YOU PAY YOUR FRIEND IN THE CAPE TO RAPE ME? IS THAT HOW BAD YOU WANT A NEW HOUSE?

England: YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON IN THE WORLD I WOULD RAPE, YOU SOD!

Germany: Vell...at least your back...

Prussia: I don't know vhat ze hell is going on but...I HAVE ZE MOST AWESOMEST DECORATION ON MEIN FLOOR!

England: Well I better be off. *Unicorn comes out of no where. England grabs it's tail.* Cheerio chaps. AWAY UNICORN! *Unicorn flies with a rainbow streak.*

*Germany and Prussia look up then at each other.*

Germany: I'm going to pretend I never saw that...

Prussia: Me too...

In the end, Prussia and Germany did get there house fixed, with the help of a flying, mint bunny.

**FIN.**

* * *

**A/N: So this happened when me and my friend were role playing and thisshiz came out. I hope liked it!**


End file.
